Cold As You
by valjanex
Summary: Carter is the new girl at school. Why does she feel such a strong need to be a certain brunette's friend? CarterMitchie FRIENDSHIP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Bruisedskies does not own Princess Protection Program, Camp Rock, or High School Musical.

**A/N: **Back with a Princess Protection Program/Camp Rock crossover. I know, why didn't I just leave it at Princess Protection Program? I don't know. I like the character of Carter and I like the character of Mitchie.

**Bruisedskies brings you: The first chapter of Cold As You**

_Enjoy. ;)_

_--_

Today is my first day at Lake Monroe High School.

I'm going to be going to school with my cousin, Troy Bolton, in which I am also living with him as well. I've only met Troy a few times, three to be exact, and I only remember meeting him one time. Troy is eighteen and I am fifteen. He is a senior, so he'll be gone next year. Dad says we'll get closer. I hope so.

I take one last look at my Dad and my eyes fill with tears. I really didn't want him going again, but I know he doesn't have a choice. I didn't want to loose him... I shook my head and gave him a forced smile. He frowned at me and hugged me.

"I'll be back before you know it." He whispered in my ear.

I broke away and looked back at the school.

This is it.

I press my lips together and get out of the car. I feel his eyes watching me as I make my way up the steps. I turn around and watch his car drive away. I swear I see him wave at me. I blow out a deep breath and walk into the school. I walk into the office and collect the papers and then go into the halls.

It is easy to tell the clicks here. What I asume to be the populars are the first people I see. One girl has blond hair that was obviously dyed, I can see her brown roots from here. She's wearing a tight white T-shirt, a pink mini skirt, and pink heels. I'm guessing she's the leader. There's yet another blond. Her hair is naturally blond, I can tell. She is wearing jeans and a green zip-up jacket. I guess she's the second in command. Then their were two guys. Both have skater kind of hair, one's hair is black and the other's is bronze. The black haired one is wearing tight white jeans and a leather jacket. What I asume to be the leader glares at me and I quickly walk away.

As I'm walking by, I realize the bronze haired one is Troy.

I look down at the mess of papers in my hand and dig for my schedule. I see my homeroom class starts in a few minutes so that means the bell should ring...

_Ring!_

Now.

I search around for a friendly face that'll - hopefully - guide me to homeroom. I see a brunette hurrying her way past people with what looks to be an Mp3 player in her ears. I like her jeans. I run up to her.

"Hey! Hey!"

She ignores me, I guess she can't hear me. I tap her on the shoulder.

"Hey!"

No answer.

I groan silently and pull one of the earbuds out of her ears. I recognize the music booming out of them is the band Trading Yesterday. Not only does she have cute jeans but it looks like she has good taste in music.

I think I just made a friend, even if she does ignore me.

"HEY!" She shouts at me. She turns to me and glares coldly at me. Her hair is straight and tangled up, her breath stinks, and she has a huge scar above her right eyebrow. She catches me staring at it and looks away.

"Sorry, I was just wondering, do you think you could show me to my homeroom? I'm new here so..."

She doesn't answer me but starts walking forward. I take that as a sign to follow her and I do. She turns a right corner and glides out the door. I follow her out. Maybe my homeroom is in a back building or something...

When we get out, there os nothing but grass. No back buildings. What is she doing?

"Um... Where's homeroom?" I ask, looking around.

She shrugs and sits down on the grass. She pulls something out of her jean pocket. A pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She lights one and looks around. Acting as normal as ever.

She's a bad person to hang around, I know. But for some reason I don't leave. I sit right down next to her. I can hear her Mp3 player loud and clear. I let Trading Yesterday take me away...

--

**A/N: **Sorry if this sucked. But I plan to sick to this one. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Haha, this chapter goes out to _DemiLovato'sBff_. Her review made me laugh, even though it was simple. I love simple things and a laugh was what I needed right now. So thank you very very much. Your awesome just for doing that. ;D BUTTT _KittySquyres _and _when-the-music-fades _are also awesome. I love you all. ;D So, here I am, updating for you guys. ;D

_Enjoy. ;)_

--

**MITCHIE POV.**

The brunette girl beside me looked nervous as hell. She watched as my puffs of smoke filled the air, looking at me from the bulding. The building to me. It was really getting annoying, but I didn't say anything. I sorta _liked _having her around. It'd been a while since anyone's took even a glance at me, let alone want to be my friend, and I could see that was exactly what this girl wanted. To be my friend. But the way she kept on looking between the school and me made me realize she was going to run. Just like everyone else does.

"You can leave, you know." I tell her just because I know that's what she wants to do. I see it in her eyes. The guilty ass look that made it seem like she'd killed someone or something. She had never done a single bad thing in her life, I could tell you that. Innocent. She was an innocent angel. I didn't want to take that away from her. I knew I'd make her just as bad as Shane made me.

But becides everything that shown so clearly in her eyes, she made a stupid move. She shook her head no. What was she thinking?! Didn't she know this was her cue to run from me? Stay Clean? Stay pure? Why would she stay?

Did she know I was lonely? Did it shine in my eyes just as clearly that she was scared shined in her eyes? Should I take that as a bad thing? Or should I thank her for pulling me aside, caring, and wanting to be my friend? Was she just as lonely as I was?

I don't know. All I know is I'm staring at her very intensely.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked. "'Cause if you do, I'll leave."

God she was giving me a headache. "No, No. Stay. I don't have anything better to do anyway. Talk all you want. I really don't give a damn." I puff on the cigarrette once more before asking her a stupid question just for kicks.

"You want one?"

She looks from me to the cigarrette a couple times. "I don't know....."

"Come on," I lean closer to her and blow a cloud of smoke. "It'll make _all _your problems go away."

Hesitantly, she takes one out of a pack I had been holding out. It surpries me at first but I start to kick back once I start to think of how funny it'll be once she starts coughing up a storm. I light it for her. She tries to blow but instantly starts coughing.

For me, it was some America's Funniest Home Videos shit. Miraculously, I contain my laughter.

"You've never smoked a day in your life, have you?" She opens her mouth to respond but I cut her off. "Don't answer that. Let me see if I got you figured out correctly. Your a good little girl, does everything she's told. Your never a date late for anything. In fact, your always early. Your a teacher's pet. Everyone loves you. You feel guilty when you do something wrong, right?" She looks a little stunned. I have her down completely. But I can do better.... "Tell me something," I lean close into her. "Have you ever done something wrong in your _life_?"

Silently, she shakes her head no. I knew it.

"Well.... Maybe it's not too late for you to be a teenager. That is... If your up for it."

She doesn't do anything for a minute. Then, she shakes her head yes. "Okay." She squeaks.

"Cool." I flip over her hand. I go for her backpack and zip it open. Just as I thought, its all organized and tidey. I pull out a pen and start to write an adress down. "Be at this adress 9:30 PM sharp. And don't be late."

--

**A/N: **Well? Was it somewhat decent? Just as a warning: I might be changing this into a slash story. So be warned.

-Geena


End file.
